universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights Williamsburg is a nightly Halloween event located at Universal Williamsburg Resort At Universal Studios Williamsburg & Universal's Iland's Of Adventure Williamsburg. It's Better Than Busch Gardens Williamsburg Howl-O Scream. With More Scarezone's And Houe's, Maze's,Show's And Has More Night's And It consists horror attractions based on both Universal IPs and licensed characters. Year 1: 2001: Year 2: 2002: TBA Year 3: 2003: TBA Year 4: 2004: Year 5: 2005: Year 6: 2006: Year 7: 2007: Year 8: 2008: Year 9: 2009: Year 10: 2010: Year 11: 2011: Year 12: 2012: Year 13: 2013: Year 14: 2014: Year 15: 2015: Year 16: 2016: Year 17 : 2017 : Jack's Hollywood Of Horrror Icon: 'Jack the Clown. Horror Nights' Jack's Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Williamsburg. The event's main icons is Jack the Clown the other icon's are Freddy Krueger (''A Nightmare in Elm Street), Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director,Twisty (American Horror Story), Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) And Many More. The Next Years Icon For 2018. Is Eddie Schmidt. Jack's Brother '''Seleet Nights: September 15 - November 4. Scarezones For Year One. HHN - Icons (Location: Production Central) Map Info: Psychoscareapy: Unleashed (Location: New York) Map Info:The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. The Purge: Election Year. (Location: San Francisco) Map Info: TPA. ' JAWS Extinction' (Location: Amity) Map Info: TPA. Death Eater Invasion: Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley HorrorWood: All Night DrIvE In.Location: Hollywood) Map Info: 'Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece.” '''Blackest Night('Location: DC Nation) 'Map Info: '''Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. '''Twisted Cartoon Studio.('Location: Looney Tunes Central) '''Map Info: '''Beware, Because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil!. Note : This Scarezone Retruned Druing Year 2 '''Asylum in Wonderland.( Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: ''Stepping through the Looking Glass, you find yourself in the depths of journeying through the nightmare that Alice couldn't escape. The wonderful figures you once believed to inhabit this fantastical place have been peering into the looking glass themselves and have come face to face with Bloody Mary.'' Cartoon Network: The Evil Takeover.('Location: Cartoon Network Central) '''Map Info:'It's going to be cartoon world gone mad! when you are trapped in a lawless dark bio-hazard nightmare city with As You are trapped by Cartoon Network Villain's Including Bendy From FHFIF The Main Villain Of This Scarezone As Toxic waste spews everywhere,The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes as its the end of the road for you Unless Bloo Mac,Wilt ,Edwardo Coco And The Oher Cartoon Network Hero's. stops the evil mutated, melting monsters And Cartoon Network Villan's As Your Traped In the midst of a titanic battle Of Good Vs Evil in the world of Cartoon Network. Triva:This Is Simaler To Nickelodeon Under Siege. ''' Nickelodeon Under Siege. (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Note that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone Universal Parks & Resorts. would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).Map Info: '''Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? The Walking Dead: Greatest Hits (Location: Super Nintendo World) '''Map Info: TPA. Night Prey (Location: Rio Land) Map Info: ''Stranded on a volcanic tropical island, there's nowhere to run as you're stalked through the jungle by weird, beastly creatures who seem to possess a terrifying intelligence.'' House's For Year One. Friday the 13th: Camp Blood. Map Info:The new Camp Packanack has been built on the site of Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Friday the 13th, new camp counselors must enter the old barn where dusty artifacts of “Camp Blood” are stored. But hazing turns into a bloodbath when Jason Voorhees returns.Location: Jaws Queue. Scarezone Location: JAWS Extinction. A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Map Info:Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up Location: Soundstage 12. Scarezone Location: Horrorwood: All Night Die In. ''' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds. Map Info: Inside the Hewitt family home, terror awaits you at every corner. You flee blindly through their dimly lit slaughterhouse, hunted by the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface and his family of freaks.Location: Rio Land. Soundstage A. '''Area Location: Night Prey. American Werewolf in London. Map Info:Step into John Landis’ landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors to the bone-crunching transformation, it’s one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Location: Looony Tunes Soundstage. Scarezone Location: Twisted Cartoon Studio. Halloween. Map Info:Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Location: Soundstage 20.Scarezone Location: Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past.Map Info:Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal.Location:Soundtage 22 Scarezone Location: ICON'S.-HHN. SAW: Game Over Map Info: For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin Location Soundstage 23 Scarezone Location: ''Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TPA '''Location: Disaster Queue. Scarezone Location: The Purge: Election Year.' Black Hand- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed Location: Black Hand Warehouse. Scarezon Location: DC Blackest Night. Leave it to Cleaver. Map Info: ''Samuel Meetz works for the people of Carey, Ohio as a butcher, bringing them the freshest meat possible. With a steady livestock of transients and town lawbreakers with which to serve, and a staff of volunteers who will preserve their towns deadly secret by any means necessary, there is truly no end in sight for Samuel or his family business. As Sam always says: Meet Me at Meetz… The Z stands for cannibal. Locatio: Soundstag 21. Scarezone Location:Horrorwood:All Night DrIvE IN.'' The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead (;Location: Nintendo Soundstage Billding A) Map Info: From the burnt ashes of Terminus, through the flooded community food pantry basement, and into the darkened churchyard, hordes of walkers surround you as you relive gut-wrenching. Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hits Demon Cantina. Map Info: ''The dead are living it up in this biker bar from hell, and when they ask you to join them, its the end of the road for you. Location: Cartoon Network Soundstage .Scarezone Location: Cartoon Network And The Evil Takeover.'' Maze's For Year One. Jack’s Funhouse Of Terror in Clown-O-Vision Map Info:This Jack’d up funhouse plunges you laughing and screaming into an oversaturated world of color Nothing is what it seems in this mind-boggling maze ''that leaps at you with more crazed clowns ''that will have you running for the exit. Too bad there isn't one."''Location: Sprung Tent #3. Scarezone Location: HorrorWood:All Night Die In. Samurai Jack: One Last Chance.Map Info:Relive the final moments of the 2001 cartoon of the same name as Jack ends his journey as a Samurai as he tries to defeat Aku for Victory!!.Location: Cartoon Network Sprung Tent. ''Scarezone Location: Cartoon Network And The Evil Takeover. Bendy's Revenge Madness. Map Info:Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout Of Bendy As He Takesover Foster's ''as He sends Cartoon Network Villain's To Take Revenge ''and all evil. Location: Cartoon Network Soundstage / Bendy Warehouse. Scarezone Location: Cartoon Network And The Evil Takeover. Chucky: Friends till' the End.Map Info: Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chuckyhas been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play ''Location: (Nintendo Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hit's. '''Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze!' ' Map Info:Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Parade Building (B79) Scarezone Location: Asylum In Wonderland. American Horror Story. Map Info:'''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Spung Tent 1# Scarezone Area: Horrorwood All Night DrIvE IN. '''Jungle of Doom. Map Info: ''Face the curse of bloodthirsty zombies after trespassing on the ancient Burial Ground of Lost Souls, where even the pounding of tribal drums can't drown out your screams. (Location: Rio Land. Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location: '''Night Prey. Maximum Plankton 3-D. Map Info: Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and its the end of the road for you.''Location: (Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage.)Scarezone Location:Nickelodeon Under Siege. Note:This Is The Only Maze With No Blood Murdering Or Killing Any Nicktoon Hero's . Show's At HHN During Year One. Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Stage. Plankton's Mix And Mingle. A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won Affter He Froze Mr Krabs Close To Death It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at Universal Studios Williamsburg.Map Info:TPA. Triva: This Show Is Only Shown At The Last Week Of HHN:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror. 'Scared Shrekless. Map Info:Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D. Jack’s Recurring Carange Nightmare Circus. Map Info:Jack is back! Along with his loyal gang of deranged disciples, and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last. And Jack's on the hunt for his next batch of killer acts Location: Hollywood Area Stage. ''Robosaurus.Map Info: The mechanical monster returns to wreak havoc on New York. City Location: New York.'' '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:TBA Location: Anmial Actor's Live Stage. Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Map Info: There’s a light on over at the Frankenstein place. Join the wildest group this side of Transylvania as they present a live tribute to the cult classic film.Location:Beetlejuice Stage. Cartoon Network The Final Battle.- A spooktacular show when Bendy is taking over after He Finally Won It's up to Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Edwardo, Coco,The Powerpuff Girls,Samurai Jack,Mordecai And Rigby. who can save the Cartoon Network World. This took place in Cartoon Network Central at Universal Studios Williamsburg.Map Info:TPA.Location: Cartoon Network Stage. Triva: This Show Is Only Shown At The Last Week Of HHN:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror. The Grudge VR ''Map Info:'' '''Once you get to the middle of RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience. You are trapped by Gabi, Ju-On and Kayako, No Blu and Jewel. No Rafael, No Nico and Pedro. No Mario and Luigi or anyone else. No Nigel and Bowser or others. You are not in Kentucky Kingdom. just in a japanese house where you look around. Until you meet Ju-On and Kayako. As you fall down to your doom Kayako kills you and you die FOREVER (unless Blu or Jewel said you have a worst nightmare of your whole life)... Until you wake up from a horrible nightmare as a Employee tells you that your ride isn't working well. And After the ride, Someone will be waiting for you. Location:RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only.) Attractions open during HHN:Jack's Hollywood Of Horrror. # Universal Musicoaster # '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall # Studio Tour Tram. Re-Themed To Teror Tram:Carnival of Carnage # RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) # Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem ''' # The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines. # Twister... Ride it Out! # '''The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride # Terminator 2 3D. # B'ack to the Future: The Ride 3D.' # ' The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster.' # Battlestar Galactica. # 24: Underground Escape # JAWS: The Ride # Hogwarts Express [ Both Park's Night's Only.] # Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts # Power Rangers: The Ride. # ' '''The Simpsons Ride. # Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl # Transformers: The Ride 3D # Men in Black: Alien Attack # Madagascar: The Crate Adventure # Justice League: The First Battle # Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission # '''Batman The Ride' # Superman: Escape from Krypton # Joker's Crazy Drop # Aquaman's Dive Coaster # J'ustice League: Battle for Metropolis' # Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War # The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time. # The Looney Tunes Ride 4D. # Spinning Taz ' # '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster ' # '''Ryan's Big Coaster # The Very Hungry Caterpillar # Journey Through The Land Before Time # E.T. Adventure. # F'oster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !' # Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show # Regular Show Coaster ''' # '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D # The Powerpuff Coaster # Slime Time: The Ride # SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue''' '' # ''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '' # ''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '' # '''''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride # The Loud House: Loud Chase''' '' # SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel # T'eenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride.' # Devil's Third: Ride'N'Shoot # Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle # Star Fox Mission # Metroid: Zero Mission 4D # Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D # Yokai Watch: Fury Boat. # Donkey Kong Country: The Ride # Kid Icarus: Battle of the Underworld # Pokémon 4D Quest # Yoshi's Carousel Island # Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience # Bowser Tower # Super Mario Galaxy # Luigi's Mansion # Mario Kart: The Ride # Super Mario Maker # Breath of the Wild - The 4D Experience # Voyage of the Red Lion # Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster. # Rio: A Bird's Journey. # Pedro and Nico's Birds Party # Blu's Flight School # Nigel's Lightning Strike. # RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. Year 18 : 2018 : Eddie's Awakening. Icon: Eddie Schmidt. Select Nights: September 16th to November 5th. Backstory: Edgar "Eddie" Schmidt is the brother of Jack the Clown. Eddie, like his brother, was born in the Shady Brook Rest Home and Sanitarium in the late 1800's and also wears clown make-up to mask burn scars. Eddie is portrayed as having been overly obsessed with 80s "slasher" horror films, particularly ones featuring chainsaw wielding maniacs. In his youth, he set up a haunted house event within the confines of the trailer park he lived in. A group of other teens set a fire in the trailer park as a prank, not knowing he was inside, trapping him and disfiguring his face and hands with severe burns for life. Later, Eddie would open his own variation of his brother Jack's funhouse, a "game show" called RUN. In it, visitors must escape from various torture devices and chainsaw wielders like himself without losing their minds. Later, with financing from his brother, he'd re-open RUN. Scraezones For Year Eighten. Eddie's Hideout (Location: Production Central) Map Info: Venture through the hellish Underworlds where you are in the Behind the Scenes of "RUN" and Eddie and his gang will attack you Zombie Gras (Location: New York) Map Info: This Mardi Gras parade has gone severely off course and the undead walk among us Tucker, Shaun and Dale Vs Evil. (Location: San Francisco Map Info: TBA. The Land Before Time Darkness Has Come. (Location: The Great Vally.) Map Info: TBA. The Ritual Fogs. Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley Hide and Shrieeek! (Location: Hollywood) Map Info: ''It's a cartoon world gone mad! The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes and patterns that tear into your sanity.'' Silent Hill. (Location: DC Nation) '''Map Info:TBA..'' Twisted Cartoon Studio (Location: Looney Tunes Central) Map Info: Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! Apocalyptic Demons. (Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: TBA. Toonami: The Intruder's Revenge. (Location: Cartoon Network Central) Map Info: TBA. Bioshock: Journey to Rapture. (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Map Info: TBA. All Nite Die In (Location: Nintendo Plaza) Map Info: TBA. Cordycep Zombies (Location: Mushroom Kingdom: A Mario Universe) Map Info:TBA. Immortal Island (Location: Hyrule) Map Info: ''From the bitter wasteland of the Ice Demon to the charred inferno of the Fire Demon, you're trapped in the midst of a titanic battle where no matter who wins, YOU LOSE'' Cemetery Mines.(Location: Rio Land.) Map Info: '''In the shadowy pathways of the Gorewood Forest where thick growth rises slowly from blood-soaked soil, escaped Knuckle Grunts dart in and out of the Cemetery Mines tunnels, terrorizing and attacking anyone and anything that comes their way. The unnatural resources of the mines, the long buried remains of mankind, lie in wait for harvest, processing and shipment to nearby realms Houses For Year 18. '''RUN.Map Info: '''RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN '''Location: Disaster Queue. Scarezone Location: Tucker, Shaun and Dale Vs Evil. The Shining.Map Info: TBA. Location: Soundstage 12. Scarezone Location: Hide and Shrieeek! Stranger Things The Thing. Map Info:Inspired by the new thriller, paranoia spreads like an epidemic among a group of researchers in an isolated Antarctic outpost as they are infected, one by one, by a horrifying creature from another planet. In a place where there is nothing, they found something. .Location: Rio Land. Soundstage A. Scarezone Location: Cemetery Mines. SCREAM. Map Info:The sleepy little town of Woodsboro just woke up screaming. There's a killer in their midst who's seen a few too many scary movies. Suddenly nobody is safe, as the psychopath stalks victims, taunts them with trivia questions, then rips them to bloody shreds. It could be anybody....Location: Looony Tunes Soundstage. Scarezone Location: Twisted Cartoon Studio. The Exorcist.Map Info:Go inside the mind of a tormented girl, possessed by evil. It will leave you haunted. Location: Soundstage 20.Scarezone Location: Zombie Gras Krampus. Map Info: ''' As a blizzard rages outside St. Nicholas’ evil counterpart and his band of Dark Minions claim the souls of the faithless one by one.. Location:Soundtage 22 Scarezone Location:Eddie's Hideout.' IT. Map Info:When children begin to disappear in the town of Derry, Maine, neighborhood kids band together to square off against Pennywise, an evil clown whose history of murder and violence dates back for centuries. . Location Soundstage 23 Scarezone Location: Zombie Gras.'' Welcome to Silent Hill. Map Info: In the eerie and desolate town of Silent Hill, ash falls from the sky and the physical laws of nature no longer apply. If you dare to venture into this alternate dimension, there is only one law of nature with which you must concern yourself: survival Location: Black Hand Warehouse. Scarezon Location: Silent Hill. ''This Is The End 3-D.'''Map Info:TPA.Location: Soundstag 21. Scarezone Location:Hide and Shrieeek! '' ''The Halloween Tree Map Info: A group of eight boys set out to go trick-or-treating on Halloween, only to discover that a ninth friend, Pipkin, has been whisked away on a journey that could determine whether he lives or dies. Through the help of a mysterious character named Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud, they pursue their friend across time and space through Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and Ancient Roman cultures, Celtic Druidism, the Notre Dame Cathedral in Medieval Paris, and The Day of the Dead in Mexico. Along the way, they learn the origins of the holiday that they celebrate, and the role that the fear of death, ghosts, and the haunts has played in shaping civilization. The Halloween Tree itself, with its many branches laden with jack-o'-lanterns, serves as a metaphor for the historical confluence of these traditions . Scarezone Location:''All Nite Die In. .Angels and Demons Map Info: TPA..Scarezone Location: Toonami: The Intruder's Revenge. '' Halloween II: Hell Comes To Haddonfield. ''Map Info: ''Michael Myers continues his murderous pursuit of Laurie Strode. Based on the horrifying sequel to John Carpenter's original classic..'' Location:Parade Building (B79) Scarezone Location:Apocalyptic Demons. Mazes For Year 18. '''Blumhouse' Map Info: Relive Dark thrillers in the Blumhouse industry such as Insidious, Sinister, Happy Death Day, The Purge and Get Out''"Location: Sprung Tent #3. Scarezone Location: ''Hide and Shrieeek! '' '''Interstellar Terror. '''Map Info:''The first manned spacecraft to ever leave our solar system has returned... but with an alien artifact on-board with devastating effects. Location:Bendy Warehouse. Scarezone Location: Toonami: The Intruder's Revenge. '' Jigsaw.Map Info: Bodies are turning up around the city, each having met a uniquely gruesome demise. As the investigation proceeds, evidence points to one man: John Kramer. But how can this be? The man known as Jigsaw has been dead for over a decadeLocation: Cartoon Network Sprung Tent. ''Scarezone Location: Toonami: The Intruder's Revenge. '' '''Cloververse' Map Info:''See Doomsday filled Monsters throughout the Cloverfield films such as "Overlord" "Cloverfield" "10: Cloverfield Lane" and "God Particle" Location: (Nintendo Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location:Cordycep Zombies '''American Horror Story. Map Info:'Relive scene after scene of even more dreadful threats from Aslyum, Coven, and Roanoke in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Spung Tent 1# Scarezone Area:Hide and Shrieeek! Jungle of Doom. Map Info: ''Face the curse of bloodthirsty zombies after trespassing on the ancient Burial Ground of Lost Souls, where even the pounding of tribal drums can't drown out your screams. (Location: Rio Land. Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location:Cemetery Mines..'' Ship of Screams Map Info: This aging cruise liner was found adrift at sea without a soul on board. Now its decks are roamed by a ghostly crew and passengers. Will you be joining them? .Location: (Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage.)Scarezone Location:Bioshock: Journey to Rapture. Show's At HHN During Year Two.. Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Stage. Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Map Info:'' There’s a light on over at the Frankenstein place. Join the wildest group this side of Transylvania as they present a live tribute to the cult classic film.Location: Beetlejuice Stage. ''Scared Shrekless. Map Info:Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D John Carpenter LIVE! Map Info: Relive the most terrifying and evil movies John Carpenter has made... From The Thing to The Fog. It sure will haunt you. Location: Nickelodeon Slime City Stage. Attractions open during HHN:Eddie's Awakening. # Universal Musicoaster # Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall # Studio Tour Tram. Re-Themed To Terror Tram:Skellington's Revenge.Note: This Is Based Off The YTP Called Skellington's Revenge.Made By MoBrosStudios On Youtube. # RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) # Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem ''' # The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines. # '''Terminator 2 3D. # Twister... Ride it Out!. # Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. # The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride # Back to the Future: The Ride 3D. # ' The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster.' # Battlestar Galactica # 24: Underground Escape # The Land Before Time Flume Adventure # Great Valley River Rapids. ''' # '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. # Hogwarts Express [ Both Park's Night's Only.] # Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts # Power Rangers: The Ride. # ' Madagascar: A Crate Adventure' # The Simpsons Ride. # Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl # Transformers: The Ride 3D # Men in Black: Alien Attack # The Weeknd Coaster # Justice League: The First Battle # Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission # Batman The Ride # Superman: Escape from Krypton # Joker's Crazy Drop # Aquaman's Dive Coaster # J'ustice League: Battle for Metropolis' # Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War # The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time. # The Looney Tunes Ride 4D # Spinning Taz ' # '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster ' # '''Ryan's Big Coaster # The Very Hungry Caterpillar # E.T. Adventure. # F'oster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !' # Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show # Regular Show Coaster ''' # '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D # The Powerpuff Coaster # Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase. # '''''Slime Time: The Ride # SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue''' '' # '''''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast # The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster # My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride # The Loud House: Loud Chase''' '' # SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel. # T'eenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride.' # Devil's Third: Ride'N'Shoot # Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle # Star Fox Mission # Metroid: Zero Mission 4D # Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D # Yokai Watch: Fury Boat. # Donkey Kong Country: The Ride # Kid Icarus: Battle of the Underworld # Pokémon 4D Quest # Yoshi's Carousel Island. # Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience # Bowser Tower # Super Mario Galaxy # Luigi's Mansion # Mario Kart: The Ride # Super Mario Maker # Breath of the Wild - The 4D Experience # Voyage of the Red Lion # Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster. # Rio: A Bird's Journey. # Pedro and Nico's Birds Party # Blu's Flight School # Nigel's Lightning Strike. # RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. Year 19:2019. Ripped from the Silver Screen Icon:'''Julian Browning (A.K.A The Usher) '''Seleet Nights: TPA. Backstory: Julian Browning was an usher at the Universal Palace Theater, a popular movie house that had been converted from a playhouse during the 1920s. Browning truly enjoyed working at the theater and loved the movies, especially horror movies, becoming something of an expert. However, Browning was also very strict about enforcing the rules, and hated rude patrons who disrupted the movie experienced for others. During a 1940 re-release of his all-time favorite horror film, The Phantom of the Opera starring Lon Chaney Senior, Browning engaged in a scuffle with a rude theatergoer. During the fight, Browning's flashlight was seized by the boorish parton who tossed it through the new screen, tearing it. As the furious usher went backstage to retrieve it, he was somehow entangled in one of the old playhouse's sandbag's ropes, causing him to die a slow, painful death of strangulation with his feet mere inches above the floor. It is also revealed that this was the first horrible event of many in the theater's history, meaning that either the Universal Palace itself is evil, or Julian's "revenge" has been to destroy other rulebreaking patrons with classic movie monsters (almost in the same way the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera would do by causing incidents in the opera house). Scarezones For Year Three. Containment (Location: Production Central) Map Info: ''When an experimental bio-nerve gas is accidentally released into the atmosphere, the streets are filled with a toxic green mist that turns anyone that comes in contact with it into an infected, melting glob of flesh and blood.'' Apocalypse: City of the Cannibals. (Location: New York.)'''Map Info:A secret underground society of human-like creatures emerges from the tunnels under New York City to kill and feed. TPA.(Location:San Francisco) Map Info:TPA. The Land Before Time Darkness Has Come. (Location: The Great Vally.) '''Map Info: TPA. TPA.Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley Horrorwood: Lights, Camera, Hacktion! (Location:Hollywood) Map Info:TPA. Gangsaws: Map Info: Be careful for those Nasty Gangster Rappers with chainsaws that seem to take your soul away like your breath Yo! - Location: Dc Nation. Creature from the Black Lagoon: Terror Swamp: Map Info: TBP - Location: Loony Tunes Central. Cirque du Freak.'''Map Info: TPA.Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. Nickelodeon Under Siege:Resurrection (Location: Cartoon Network Central-Nickelodeon Slime City.) Map Info: The criminally insane Villain's Including Plankton of Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network have escaped From TPA.and stumbled upon a Evil Takeover in the streets of Cartoon Network Central & Nickelodeon Slime City Plankton has returned and there will be more chaos in Nickelodeon Slime City And This Time Aslo In Cartoon Network Cental It's The End Of The Road For You. TPA. (Location: Super Nintendo World.) Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Year 17 of 2017 '''Icon: Peck the Spider Raven. ' Seleet Nights: September 17 - November 4.' HHN's Islands Of Fear. held in Universal Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg theme park. The event's icons are The Caretaker, Jurassic Park ''raptors and Dino-man , Caranage From Spiderman and Peck the Spider-Raven, who is the mascot/Icon of Islands Of Fear. Scarezones For Year 17 At Island's Of Fear . Port of Evil. Map Info:Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded port city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner. Location: Port Of Entry. '''Island Under Siege.Map Info:The super heroes have all been defeated. Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless island under siege by the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, Carnage.Location:'Marvel Super Hero Island. Seuss Landing':Darkness Has Come.' Map Info:'''All The Who's are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? '''Location: '''Seuss Landing Note:This Is A Re-Name To Boo-Vile.' Treaks and Foons Map Info: The joke’s on you as you cross a weird, maddening landscape populated by disturbing, cartoonish freaks whose idea of fun is scaring you silly. '''Location:'Toon Lagoon. Cemetery Mines: Map Info: In the shadowy pathways of the Gorewood Forest where thick growth rises slowly from blood-soaked soil, escaped Knuckle Grunts dart in and out of the Cemetery Mines tunnels, terrorizing and attacking anyone and anything that comes their way. The unnatural resources of the mines, the long buried remains of mankind, lie in wait for harvest, processing and shipment to nearby realms - Location:My Little Pony Land. Jurassic Park Extinction.Map Info:'The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well ! Location:Jurassic Park. The Deathly Hallow's. Map Info: TPA.'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmede. I'mmortal Island. Map Info:'''From the bitter wasteland of the Ice Demon to the charred inferno of the Fire Demon, you're trapped in the midst of a titanic battle where no matter who wins, YOU LOSE '''Location: Super Nintendo Land. Micheal Jackson and the Evil Takeover Map Info: 'It's going to be thrilling when you are in a dark nightmare with the King of Pop as he stops the evil monsters in the world of Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker. '''Location:'Sega Green Hill Zone City House's At Islands Of Fear Year 17. 'Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Map Info: '''As you reach the end of the Resident Evil Saga. Alice herself must stop Wesker in time before Umbrella Corporation destroys her life along with her partners and the world. Remember, One Last Time. ' '''Location: Soundstage 24 A. Scarezone Location:Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.' '''Screamhouse: Resurrection Map Info:Through blood, bone and ash, evil has risen again. Abandoned for years. this gothic mortuary contains the eternally tormented souls of the Caretaker's victims. Aided by a cultish group of Followers, the Caretaker assures that you will enter on your own two feet, but leave sealed in a casket. Location: Soundstage 24 B. Scarezone Location:Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come. Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare Map Info: ''Wind your way through twisted fairy tales where princesses don't get saved, children don't escape the woods, and there is no escape from the rabbit hole! Location: Popeye Queue. ''Scarezone Location':Treaks and Foons.'' '''Body Collectors Recollections Of Souls. Map Info:The Body Collectors have returned, descending upon Shadybrook Asylum to collect the human parts they require. Screams echo the hallways as a blizzard rages outside while sharpened blades swirl inside. 'Location:Dinosaurs Encounter. Scarezone Location:Jurassic Park Extinction.' The Skool. Map InfoThe children have taken over the school and found horrifying new ways to celebrate Halloween. That's not a jack-o-lantern they're carving…Location: Soundstage 24 C. Scarezone Location':Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.'' ''' Dungeon of Terror: Retold ' Map Info:Enter and old roadside haunt where the Storyteller's whispers call you deeper into hell. '''Location:Felix the Cat House. ''Scarezone Location:Treaks and Foons. Maze's At Islands Of Fear Year One. Jurassic Park Evilution. Map Info:Deep within the jungle, top secret genetic experiments have gone horribly wrong, creating hideous mutants half human, half dinosaur and all evil. Location: Jurassic Park Discovery Center.'Location:Jurassic Park Extinction. Alien: Covenant Map Info: TPA Location: Sega Soundstage A..Scarezone Location': Micheal Jackson and the Evil Takeover' Maximum Carnage Map Info:Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Carnage, an insane criminal with incredible alien powers, who's bent on mindless destruction.''Location:Carnage Warehouse Scarezone Location': Island Under Siege.' '''Peck's Lair of Fearphobia Map Info:'Meet Peck face-to-face as he will send out the worst phobias of animals to you, like giant spiders, Bugs , Snake's rabid dogs or mutant locusts.Location: Thunder Falls Terrace. Scarezone Location':Jurassic Park Extinction.' Show's At Iland's Of Fear Year One. Hybrid ''Map Info:One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. Location': TPA.' '''Universal Monster Mash ''Map Info:Frankenstein, Wolfman and many other horror icons will rock the stage into this music-filled show.Location: The Wizzarding World Of Harry Potter Stage.''' Cirque du Freakz- 'Map Info:'TPA. Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Solei, but Gross.Location':The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad. ' Bill and Ted's Execellent Iland's Of Halloween Adventure.Map Info: ''Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to Iland's Of Adventure the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.'' Location: ''Toon Lagoon Amphitheater. Studio 666 Map Info: ''Gather all your friends and dance the night away as the hottest nightspot in the land of the dead comes alive with pulse-pounding, high energy music." Location: Super Nintendo World Inctropless Area.' '''Town Square of Tortured Souls ( Location: Port Of Entry.) Map Info: 'Hide your eyes and cover your ears as the shrieking victims of electric chairs, iron maidens, and other torture devices set the mood for what's to come... Attractions open during HHN: Islands of Fear Year 17. # One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish # The Cat in the Hat # Caro-Seuss-el # '''''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride # Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey # Flight of the Hippogriff # Dragon Challenge Rethmed To Dragon Challenge: Nightmare. Note: Its Just A Re-Name For HHH. # Hogwarts Express (Both Park Night's Only.) # My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure # Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models # Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight # Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party # Jurassic Park: River Adventure Re-Themed To Jurassic Park: In The Dark. # T-Rex Rampage! # Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur. # Popeye's River Rescue (Peek Night's Only) # Cartoon Star Wheel # Garfield/Odie Coaster # Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. # Sonic Adventure # Tails' Flying Planes # Amy's Hammer Swings # Shadow the Hedgehog # Choatix Freefall Tower # Splatoon: Battle Frontier. # Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer # TPA. Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Year 18 of 2018. Icon: TBA. Seleet Nights: TBA. Scraezones For Year Two At Ilands Of Fear. Port of Evil. Map Info:Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded port city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner. Location: Port Of Entry. Deadpool's Revenge. Map Info:'TPA. '''Location:'Marvel Super Hero Island. Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.' '''Map Info:'All The Who's are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? Location: '''Seuss Landing Note:This Is A Re-Name To Boo-Vile.' TPA. Map Info: TPA. '''Location:'Toon Lagoon. TPA. Map Info: TPA. Location:My Little Pony Land. Suicide Forest Map Info:TPA.'Location:'Jurassic Park. TPA. Map Info: TPA.'''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmede. TPA. Map Info:TPA.Location:' Super Nintendo Land. '''Blood Thunder Alley. Map Info:Not quite beast, not quite machine. Beware of the dark monstrosities who rear up and down the blood-splattered pathways of their smoky, thunderous lair. '''Location: SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone City.'' House's At Islands Of Fear Year 18. They Live. Map Info: TPA. ' '''Location: Soundstage 24 A. Scarezone Location':Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.' TPA.' Map Info:TPA.'' Location: Soundstage 24 B. Scarezone Location:Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.'' TPA. Map Info: TPA.Location: Popeye Queue. ''Scarezone Location:TPA.'' '''Body Collectors: Collections of the Past. Map Info:Using mass-murders and plagues to cover their ghoulish activities, "The Collectors" are constantly searching for the next specimen to add to their macabre museum.Location:Dinosaurs Encounter. Scarezone Location: TBA. TBA. Map Info TPA. ''Location: Soundstage 24 C. Scarezone Location':Seuss Landing:Darkness Has Come.' ' TBA. Map Info: TPA.'' '''Location:Felix the Cat House. ''Scarezone Location:Treaks and Foons. Maze's At Islands Of Fear Year Two. TBA.'' Map Info: TPA. ''Location: Jurassic Park Discovery Center.Location:Jurassic Park Extinction. Sound Map Info: In 2016, a struggling electrician was trying to make history but things gone horribly wtong Location: Sega Soundstage A. .Scarezone Location': Blood Thunder Alley. ' Deadpool's Blood Bath Map Info: TPA Location:Carnage Warehouse Scarezone Location': Deadpool's Revenge.' TBA.' Map Info: TPA.'.Location: Thunder Falls Terrace. Scarezone Location':Jurassic Park Extinction.' Show's At Island's Of Fear Year Two. Hybrid Map Info:''One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. Location: TPA.''' Bill and Ted's Execellent Iland's Of Halloween Adventure.Map Info: ''Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to Iland's Of Adventure the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.'' Location: ''Toon Lagoon Amphitheater. TPA You Can Add More. Attractions open during HHN: Islands of Fear Year Two. # '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish # The Cat in the Hat # Caro-Seuss-el # The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride # Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey # Flight of the Hippogriff # Dragon Challenge Rethmed To Dragon Challenge: Nightmare Note: Its Just A Re-Name For HHH. # Hogwarts Express (Both Park Night's Only.) # My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure # Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models # Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight # Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party # Jurassic Park: River Adventure Re-Themed To Jurassic Park: In The Dark. # T-Rex Rampage! # Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur. # Skull Island: Reign of Kong # Popeye's River Rescue (Peek Night's Only) # Cartoon Star Wheel # Garfield/Odie Coaster # Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. # Sonic Adventure # Tails' Flying Planes # Amy's Hammer Swings # Shadow the Hedgehog # Choatix Freefall Tower # Splatoon: Battle Frontier. # Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Trivia Nickelodeon Under Seige Scarezone. * Although Nickelodeon Slime City was modified at Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's Nickelodeon'' Under Siege was the only area that wasn't really too frightening, as Stephen Hillenburg '''John Alexander Davis And' Butch Hartman forbid Universa Creatives to turn There Cartoon world's into a world of Terorfying Fear where Plankton Killed/ Murdering All The Nicktoon's we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone If Universal Creatives Team ignored them And Did That it About Murdring The Nicktoon's In Story would ruin people's childhoods. And Nickelodeon would have to end Universal's partnership/ deal with Nickelodeon And The Rights To Keep The Area if they did anything too frightening in the area Nickelodeon Slime City With The Nickeldon Right's In The Scarezone So They Did A Show Called Plankton's Mix And Miggle they could have had Spongbob And The Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles.leading a group of Nicktoon heroes in resistance groups against them To Save Mr Krabs And Nickelodeon Slime City Only At The Last Week Of HHN. * The Original Plan's For The Scarezone Was Named Nickelodeon: Darkeset Night :The Evil Takeover. Unfortunately Due To TBA.. The Scarezone Was Called Nickelodeon Under Siege. * At The Show Plankton's Mix And Migle At The Scarezone Nickeldoedoen Under Seige Shwn Only During The Lat Week Of HHN Affter The Battle Scence And When The Nicktoon's won,.but as Plankton disappeared from the stage, he screamed, " I shall be back! We will destroy you all another day!" Plankton"line served as a clue for what lay ahead in Year Three In 2019's HHN At Universal Studios Williamsburg. Haloweeen Horror Night's Maze/Haunted House.Location's Universal Studios Willamsburg Haloweeen Horror Nights Locations: # Soundstage 12 # Soundstage 22 # Soundtsage 23 # Shrek 4D Theater 2 # Disaster Queue. # Black Hand Warehouse. # '' Soundstag 21.'' # Nintendo Soundstage Billding A B And C. # Cartoon Network Soundstage B. # Bendy Warehouse. Located In Cartoon Network Central. # Sprung Tent #1 # Sprung Tent #2 # Sprung Tent #4 # :Parade Building (B79) # : Rio Land. Soundstage A B And C. # Jaws Queue. (Ride will also open) # Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage. # TBC # TBC # TBC Universal sland's Of Adventntre Willamsburg Halloweeen Horror Nights Locations: # Thunder Falls Terrace. # Soundstage 24 A B And C. # Soundtsgae 23. # Popeye Queue. # :Dinosaurs Encounter. # F'elix the Cat House.' # Jurassic Park Discovery Center. # Carnage Warehouse # Sega Soundtsage . # TBC. # TBC. # TBC. Gallery TBA. You Can Add It. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Events Category:Censored